Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsResolutionRockz Style): Treat Heart Pig's First Date?
Cast *Riley - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Bill - Ben Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Joy - Donna Silenter (The Fryguy Show) *Sadness - Lily Punkey (The Fryguy Show) *Disgust - Sharteneer (The Fryguy Show) *Anger - Crash Bandicoot *Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Jill's Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Jill's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Mr. Happy (The Mr. Men Show) *Jordan's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan's Anger - Eric Cartman (South Park) *Jordan's Fear - Burning Heart Dragon (The Care Bears Family) Transcripts *Bright Heart Raccoon: Is Treat Heart Pig here? *Brave Heart Lion: Red alert! *(Alarm Blaring) *Alarm: Boy. Boy. Boy. Boy. Boy. *Ben Kropotkin: There's a boy in my house. *Elaine Kropotkin: I knew she was going skating, but I thought it was with her friends. *Ben Kropotkin: Why is there a boy in my house? *Elaine Kropotkin: This isn't a date, is it? I'll ask Treat Heart Pig. *Slappy Squirrel: I don't like this. *Yin: This can't be a date! She's only 12! *Linda Belcher: Let's probe, but layer it with cool words the kids say, so it's not obvious. *Elaine Kropotkin: So, what's the dealio with Bright Heart Raccoon? O-M-G, he is awesome-sauce fo sheezy. I'm not playin'. *Donna Silenter: Did she just say "fo sheezy"? *Lily Punkey: I don't understand. What's happening? *Sharteneer: Ugh, this is just embarrassing. I can't. I can't. *Elaine Kropotkin: Holla! *Bright Heart Raccoon: (Sniffles) *Brave Heart Lion: I know what you're doing here, Bright Heart Raccoon. You don't think that I know what you know, but I know, you little punk! *Tenderheart Bear: He's not good enough for Treat Heart Pig. No one is! *Daffy Duck: Go back to jail! *Brave Heart Lion: What are you looking for, Bright Heart Raccoon? Something to steal? *Daffy Duck: Like you daughter. *Tenderheart Bear: Should we say something? *Brave Heart Lion: No, no, no. He'll be expecting that. Give him the silent treatment. He's about tp crack, I can feel it. *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *Bright Heart Raccoon's Emotions: Whoa, dude! Awesome! *Tenderheart Bear: Sir, no response. *Brave Heart Lion: Two can play at your mind games, Bright Heart Raccoon. Intimidate! *(Inhales Sharply) *Burning Heart Dragon: Dude, what's he looking at? *Mr. Happy: Probably your dumb hat. (CHUCKLES) *Burning Heart Dragon: Whoa! *(Grunts) *(Crashing) *Bright Heart Raccoon: (Chuckles) *Tenderheart Bear: Sir, intimidation is failing *Brave Heart Lion: (Scoffs) Increse the pressure. Engage. *Ben Kropotkin: So, Bright Heart Raccoon, what do you like to do for fun? *Bright Heart Raccoon: I don't know. Stuff. *Tenderheart Bear: Sir, that sounds like backtalk. *Brave Heart Lion: (Groans) That's it! He's outta here! Give him the boot. *Tenderheart Bear: Yes, sir. Launching boot. *(Alarm Blaring) *Brave Heart Lion: On my mark. In five, four, three... *Bright Heart Raccoon: Oh... I play in a band. That's fun. *Brave Heart Lion: Wait. We were in a band. *(Rock Music Playing) *Ben Kropotkin: I was in a band, lead guitar. *Bright Heart Raccoon: Cool. I rock the bass. *Ben Kropotkin & Bright Heart Raccoon: Whe played a lot of AC/DC. *(Gasps) *Bright Heart Raccoon: What? *Treat Heart Pig: Elaine Kropotkin, ew, it's not a date. We're going skating with a group of friends. *Elaine Kropotkin: Oh, fun. That'll be off the hook. L-O-L. *Crash Bandicoot: Stop talking like that! *Yakko Warner: Wait. Where's Bright Heart Raccoon? *Treat Heart Pig: Did you leave Bright Heart Raccoon with Ben Kropotkin? Elaine Kropotkin! This is so embarrassing. *Elaine Kropotkin: Treat Heart Pig, your Ben Kropotkin would never do any... *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *Ben Kropotkin & Bright Heart Raccoon: Yeah! *Ben Kropotkin: Awesome! *(Crashing) *Treat Heart Pig: Bye, Elaine Kropotkin. Bye, Ben Kropotkin. *Ben Kropotkin: Have fun. *Elaine Kropotkin: Peace out, my homies. *Ben Kropotkin: You know, Bright Heart Raccoon's a good kid. *Elaine Kropotkin: You're not so bad yourself. *Tenderheart Bear: Sir, the wife has initiated contact. What do we do? *Brave Heart Lion: This is our chance. Give her the look. *Lydia Deetz: (Scoffs) He's making that stupid face again. *Slappy Squirrel: Ugh, Should we smack him? *Proud Heart Cat: Come on. He's adorable. *Daffy Duck: There's the signal. *(Keyboards Clacking) *Tenderheart Bear: We are go. Repeat, we are go. *Brave Heart Lion: Contact in five, four, three, two... *(Cheering) *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *(Pop Music Playing) *Linda Belcher: I'm good. You guys good? *Proud Heart Cat & Yin: Yeah. I'm good. *Lydia Deetz: Yeah, I'm good here. Good. *(Music Stops Playing) *Elaine Kropotkin: Okay, that's enough. *Ben Kropotkin: Ah, yeah. Um... I'll go fix the table. Category:TheCartoonAllStarsResolutionRockz Category:TheCartoonAllStarsResolutionRockz's Transcripts Category:Inside Out Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Riley's First Date? Spoof